Laguna de lágrimas
by Enigma07
Summary: Cuando de tus ojos obsidiana caigan las primeras lágrimas, podrás ver en mis jades la felicidad que siempre estuvo esperando por ti, Sasuke-kun.


_Disclaimer's:_ _Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de M. Kishimoto. La historia es de mi autoría._

 _._

 _Espero que disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

 **Laguna de lágrimas**

Cuando de tus ojos obsidiana caigan las primeras lágrimas, podrás ver en mis jades la felicidad que siempre estuvo esperando por ti.

Por tu llegado y tu aceptación. Para ayudarte en esta dura batalla.

Libera las cadenas que amarran tu corazón, deja el pasado a un lado y empieza a vivir. Entrégame tu dolor para poder darte cada día felicidad, como prometí en el pasado.

Llora como un niño mientras escondes tu rostro en mi vientre. No ocultes las perlas de agua que luchan por escapar de tus ojos. Permite que sea quien te contenga cuando caigas, quien seque tus lágrimas, aleje el lamento y te levante del suelo cuanto tú ya no puedas hacerlo por tu propia cuenta. Permíteme ser el cuenco que contenga toda tu agonía. El ungüento y las vendas que sanen tus heridas.

Todavía cuando miro directo a tus ojos veo los fantasmas del pasado que te aquejan, que no puedes espantar. Aquellos recuerdos que te abrazan, te quiebran, te desarman. Déjame ahuyentarlos, intercambiar recuerdos malos por buenos. Fríos por cálidos.

Quiero que sepas que si no puedes hablar, sino puedes expresar todo lo que te rompe por dentro, me lo hagas saber. Hazme saber con acciones lo que sientes, no permitas que el orgullo gane a tú corazón otra vez.

La monotonía de culparte no te dará salidas, entiéndelo, solo te enredas en tu propio laberinto de congoja una y otra vez. Un círculo vicioso que terminará por arruinarte. Déjame ayudarte, toma mi mano.

Confía en mi Sasuke-kun, siempre te seré fiel. No permitas que perdamos lo que somos o lo que podríamos llegar a ser en un incierto futuro. Deja de estar ausente, alejado de mí en tu país de las mil pesadillas, en un aislamiento que te esta matando.

Grita hasta que tu garganta arda y tus heridas internas quemen como la lava. Haz que duela, pero esta vez porque las heridas están cerrando, no porque te estés auto-torturando de nuevo. La medicina, la mayoría de las veces sabe horrible, pero trae la cura ante la enfermedad. Al igual que el dolor es insoportable aunque necesario para ser más fuertes. Como los días grises, que luego de ellos tal vez no salga el sol sino traiga una inminente tormenta. Pero… Siempre sale el sol, al final ese astro de fuego hace presencia en el firmamento. Tarde o temprano el sendero se ilumina nuevamente.

Abandona esas angustias, concédele al viento el privilegio de llevarse lejos los malos tiempos. Aunque los días se tornen más deprimentes de lo habitual, seguiré ahí, agarrada a tu mano, presente en las tormentas. El destino me puso en tu camino y no pienso desampararte nunca.

Te confesaré que antes moría por un simple beso tuyo, ahora mataría solo por que tú —de la forma que sea o por quién sea— albergues aunque sea una pizca de amor en tu ser.

Termina con el pesar que traen los demonios formando el caos en tu mente, aún si tú no lo hayas comenzado. Ten en cuenta que no hay alcohol que ayude a olvidar los males. Acabar así de infeliz en un mundo que ofrece más, no puedo permitirlo. En mi, tengo un mundo de sentimientos inexplicables por experimentar, un mundo en el que quiero que solo tú entres. Quiero que sea tu mundo, mi mundo, nuestro mundo.

Escúchame, eres dueño de ser libre de esa jaula, en tus lágrimas yace el dominio para romper los barrotes de hierro. Despoja el dolor que habita en tu pecho, no ahogues tu alma, no la sucumbas a la depresión.

Di basta, se acabo. Empieza de nuevo Sasuke-kun.

Vuelve a vivir con la ilusión de aquel pequeño niño que corrió contento por las calles de la aldea. Aprende de todas las vivencias que el camino que has recorrido estos arduos años has pasado. De lo más ruin que haya sucedido en el, haz el futuro más bello que puedas llegar a imaginar. Se que lo lograras, eres fuerte.

Confío en ti.

Las lágrimas que derrames, hoy se convertirán en el soporte; al igual que las mías —en el pasado— una vez se convirtieron en fortaleza y una inquebrantable determinación. Al final nuestra laguna de lágrimas será el soporte más fuerte.

De nuestro sufrimiento nos hicimos uno, al pasado estábamos anclados, el presente esperaba por brindarnos el néctar del amor, la felicidad. Enlazados por nuestras manos, avanzaremos siempre juntos, hasta el último día en que la laguna no pueda contener más nuestras lágrimas.

Hasta ese día seré la mitad que haga el equilibrio en tu mundo y tú serás la mitad que mantendrá estable el mío. Recuerda siempre, Sasuke-kun, que llorar no es muestra de debilidad, sino de humanidad. Y tú eres uno, uno que sufrió y hoy necesita llorar.

En la vida existe ese momento en que necesitamos desahogarnos, desvanecernos en lágrimas. Llorar hasta ceder todas nuestras fuerzas a esa simple acción.

Llorar no esta mal.

Llorar es necesario en el mundo en que vivimos.

Llorar es más que una acción que demuestre debilidad.

Llorar es también luchar contra los demonios del interior.

Naruto ha derramado lágrimas.

Kakashi ha derramado lágrimas.

Yo he derramado lágrimas.

Hoy tienes que derramar tú tus lágrimas, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado esta viñeta._

 _Agradecería enormemente si me dejan un review con su opinión, crítica constructiva, punto de vista, lo que se les apetezca._

 _Saludos_

.

EDITADO Y (un poquito) MEJORADO

14 – 04 – 17


End file.
